Broken Hearts
by sakura314
Summary: A story about an ordinary girl, living an ordinary life... until she discovers that she is meant to do the impossible. Along with her best friends, she must defeat a secret force that is trying to eliminate them. Unless she is killed first...


Broken Hearts

Well, this story is one of those stories that's going to take forever for me to finish. It's completely original. Not based off of anything. I call it a Sakura Original!!

!!Please DO NOT post this anywhere else without my permission!!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Symptoms

Hey there! I'm Chiyo Daishi and my life was pretty ordinary, at least I thought so... well that is until the day my entire purpose for living became clear to me, and it couldn't have come at a better time. I was getting sick and everyone around me kept telling me that I needed to see a doctor. My illness however, wasn't physical...it was emotional. My parents had been murdered right before my eye's three years ago, I was shocked so much by it that I was placed in a number of mental instability hospitals over the next year.

I gradually began to get better though, with the help of my best friends, Shiraishi Egami who I call Shira for short, she is always by my side when I need a helping hand; she has always been there for me when I needed help with something. She's an awesome person she loves to be herself no matter what others think of her; which is what I love about her, Daiku Gushiken who has always been my friend ever since we were born; it's a little funny though there are a ton of similarities between us, we were born exactly an hour apart and we reside in the same dorm at school, well we do now that I've moved in with Shiraishi, and then there's Akio Wakatsuki who is also in our dorm. He's a very shy and mysterious boy. Not a lot of people know much about him, he keeps his past all to himself. He transferred to our school four years ago. At first he was a bit of an outcast, but after I got to know him, I found that he was very kind and understanding. Their always there for me and they helped me through all my problems but, I guess all the real trouble started the day that we were walking home from school and Shira asked me to go to her Clothing Design Convention. As she always does. I of course never want to go but always do just because I feel bad about it if I don't. But this time I absolutely _wasn't _going.

"Come on...please? Chi answer me!" Shiraishi pleaded, looking up at me with that silly face that she makes when she wants me to do something I don't want to do.

"Shira how many time's do I have to tell you; I'm. Not. Going." I told her, trying my best to look stern.

"Jeez...your no fun at all" she said sticking her tongue out at me and crossing her arms "Not at all"

"Listen...it's not like I don't wanna go, I just have to get this paper written by tomorrow, I kept putting it off and now I'm swamped with work that's due" I said sympathetically.

"Today's Saturday... There is no school tomorrow, you don't _have_ to do it" Shira said

"I know that but, I really want to get it finished" I said. Shira looked around with a sly look on her face and whispered:

"I bet you'd go if _Daiku_ was going" My face instantly went red and I stopped in my tracks.

"Why would Daiku go to a convention about _clothing design_? He hates stuff like that...and besides I don't like him that way, we're just friends so I don't care if he's going or not. I'm still not going"

"I'll bet you ten bucks that he wants to go and I'll bet you another twenty that if he goes _you'll _go" Shira said with a smile on her face. I shook my head.

"Well, your not going to even get the chance to ask him because you won't see him again today, so there" I said as I started walking again. Shira lowered her head and stared at the floor, then her head shot up and she ran to catch up to me. She looked rather happy with herself. "What are you so happy about?" I asked her. Shira just shrugged and said:

"Oh, nothing... It's just you forgot about one trivial thing..."

"And that is?" I asked puzzled.

"..That... Daiku has an after school calligraphy lesson today!" she said excitedly as she ran towards the calligraphy building.

"What... hey wait a second... Shira you don't have to ask him!" I yelled to her as I started to chase after her. Jeez, of all days for him to have an after school lesson, why me? Why does everything always have to work out for her and never me?! It's as if she's physic and always prepared for whatever I throw at her. She ran around the corner of the hallway and I heard the door to the classroom open then close again quickly. I shook my head, disappointed in myself for letting her beat me.

Then, the next thing I knew I was falling to the floor as I turned the corner, I thought I had run into someone, but I didn't... but I must've hit something because there was this huge pain in my head. I looked around but I couldn't see anything That could've tripped me. Did I trip over my own feet? I didn't understand what caused this unbelievable pain. I tried to stand up, but I got so dizzy, I fell back onto the floor.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned to see it was Akio, he was running up towards me, he looked worried.

"Chiyo! Are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just fell down" I said. I did my best to stand up again. I didn't want to worry him more than he already was. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well I-- ah, Chiyo!" I was falling again, but Akio caught me before I hit the ground again. "Man, what happened to you?"

"I... already told... you... I fell... that's all..." I managed to say to him. That's the last thing I remembered, I passed out.

When I woke up it was sunset, and I was in our dorm, in my bedroom, and the door was shut. I heard Shiraishi's voice yelling at someone. I got up and a shot of pain pierced my skull, it was then I remembered what happened to me. I walked slowly over to the door, I was going to open it but Shiraishi was talking about me, I put my ear against the door to hear her better.

"Will you please just tell me why this happened to her and didn't even notice?! I always know when she get's hurt." Shira asked someone angrily.

"Listen to me for a second Shiraishi!" It was Daiku's voice. "...I don't understand it either but you just have to calm down, it might be..." Daiku's voice trailed off to silence.

"It is, isn't it Akio? I know you sense it too. It's been getting stronger day by day. I thought it was just me till now... but it's really happening this time, isn't it?"

"Perhaps. But maybe not. Usually the symptoms are more intense than just falling down, and she never mentioned any pain to me." Akio said

"Of course she didn't! She would never tell anyone when she's hurting, you know that!"

"Heh... she's right you know." Daiku said.

"I guess so." Akio said.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered to myself. Just then I heard Akio inhale sharply.

"What's the matter?" Daiku asked him. Suddenly it felt like all the attention was on this door, I pulled away from it and rushed back in my bed. I heard them all get up and walk over to the door. My eye's wear open just enough to see Akio open the door, he was staring intently at me for a while, his glasses reflecting the light onto his eye's, then he shut the door again.

I sat up a few seconds after. I looked out my window and I saw a fox walking around our schoolyard, it came by often, I even named it, I called it Mika. I smiled thinking about it. I looked away and stared at my closed bedroom door. With all it's anime posters on it. What were they talking about? I thought. '...it's really happening this time...' What did she mean? Is something happening to me that I don't know about? How could that be? And if that's true, why do they all know about it?

"I'm so confused" I said under my breath. I put my hand on my head and laid back down, I fell back asleep in my confusion and pain.

They were all back in the living room Shira, Daiku, and Akio. Shira was standing up, pacing and the boys were sitting on the couch. Daiku was playing with his hair. and Akio was staring off into nothing, thinking.

"She was listening in" Akio said after a while.

"Do you think that she heard everything?" Shiraishi asked. Akio shook his head. And leaned back in his seat.

"I don't know... but we shouldn't mention it to her unless she brings it up, just to be safe."

"In other words. Do. Not. Mention. It. To. Her." Shiraishi said looking right at Daiku.

"What? I won't say anything, you think I'm that irresponsible? I'm so offended by this" Daiku said, acting all sad.

"I'm not joking around with you Daiku! This is serious!" Shira yelled.

"Shiraishi! Keep it down, you'll wake her up again." Akio said sternly.

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"She woke up the first time 'cause you were yelling at Akio, Shira. Or did you not get that?" Daiku said in a smart-alek way. Shira looked at him, obviously sick of his comments.

"You don't get how serious this all is, do you?" she asked the boy. He looked at her, puzzled. Shiraishi quickly turned her head and looked at Akio. "You haven't told him, have you?"

"Told me what?" Daiku asked looking at Akio. Concerned. After a while Akio said:

"Well, if Chiyo finds out everything about her powers... they will transform and turn into a virus inside her. And will most likely kill her." He said softly, putting his head down.

"... Why wasn't I told about this?!" Daiku asked

"Because didn't think it would be necessary to tell you.

"Then why--" Daiku started to say, but Akio put his hand up, to stop him.

"And before you ask; the only reason Shiraishi knows is because of her power."

"I still think I should've been told about this. But... how do you know about it?"

"Ah-- Daiku..." Shira looked concerned, she turned to look at Akio.

"It's alright Shiraishi... he didn't know..." He sighed " It happened four years ago, when my powers had just become active. I was told that my little sister would have them too, in a few years. But no one told me that it would kill her if she knew. I went up to her one day... and just blurted out everything to her. A few day's later, she became deathly sick... and she died within hours" When Akio finished, the room was silent for a long time.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring back painful memories, Akio" Daiku said.

"It's okay, I'm alright, besides there's no way you could've known about it" Akio said. There was a tear running down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"I'm gonna go check on Chiyo..." Shiraishi said, walking down the hall. Then the room returned to silence.

I woke up the next morning to see Shira sitting in my rocking chair, sleeping silently. I smiled, she stayed overnight to make sure I was okay. I got out of bed and walked out the door and there, in the living room, was Daishi and Akio, fast asleep. Daiku's so cute when he's sleeping. I thought to myself as I walked through the living room, then to the kitchen and, as silently as I could, I pulled out a small pan from the cupboard but when I closed the cupboard door, to my surprise, Akio's face appeared.

"ah-- you scared me.. sorry for waking you up." I said.

"Oh, it not your fault, I'm a light sleeper. But what are you doing?" Akio asked, pointing at the pan in my hands.

"Oh, I was going to cook something up, to thank you all for staying with me all night long and all."

"In that case, mind if I help?" Akio asked, with a smile on his face.

"But I was supposed to be cooking for _you_" I said

"C'mon you know you could use a little help" Akio said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, You're right... alright, I guess you can help"

"Thank you. Now what are we cooking?"

"I was thinking, Onigiri and Sukiyaki." I said, getting out the ingredients.

"Sounds good to me. " I put the pan on the stove and Akio started up the rice cooker. Everything was going well... until my head started to hurt again. I dropped the spoon and put my hand on my head, then I remembered Akio, I tried to hide it, but he had already seen me. He left the rice cooker and came over to me, he put his hands on my shoulders and looked at my face. He could tell I was in a lot of pain.

"Chiyo, what's wrong?!"

"It's.. nothing."

"You're lying to me, now tell me what's the matter."

"... It's my head... there's a sharp pain..."

"Okay, come over here and sit down for a minute, just close your eye's and think about something else" Akio said as he lead me over to the nearest chair. I did as I was told and closed my eye's. I thought about my favorite song that I used to sing with my parents before they died.

_"Some thing's are like dream's_

_Unlike you_

_and yet I find myself wondering if you truly are there_

_I'll cross that dangerous line_

_That completely separates life and love_

_And I'll die just for the chance to see you again_

_I once had a heart that was my own_

_Until the day someone grabbed it and broke it before me_

_Letting the pieces fall at my feet_

_And yet I can resist to cry_

_Because that heart was as cold as ice_

_This is real_

_It's the way we all feel_

_Once in a lifetime_

_Though I should have stayed _

_At the side of this line that my heart knew so well_

_But life was so monotonous_

_And besides that..._

_I longed to tell you the way I feel_

_For such a very long time_

_Yet I walk around so easily_

_Without saying a word _

_All in the way of my new heart_

_One that is free of anger and hate_

_Completely selfless_

_The sun sets on this lonely road_

_And I say to all the darkness_

_Hear me tonight_

_For the first time..._

_I have a life of my own."_

Then Suddenly the pain was gone. It left as quickly as it had come. I slowly opened my eye's and I thought I saw a white light surrounding Shira but it faded just as my eye's came into focus, It was then that I noticed that everyone was staring at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Chiyo... are you alright?" Daiku asked

"Yeah, I'm fine now, but I don't understand these pains in my head. It's scaring me... I think I should go to the hospital and get it looked at"

"No... I don't think it's that serious" Shira said.

"Yeah, she's right. I don't think it's that serious, it's just a little head pain" Daiku said in agreement.

"I really want to get this checked out, just in case" I said. Looking at all their faces, I could tell they really didn't want me to go. I thought that it probably had something to do with whatever they had been talking about last night. I wanted to ask them what they had been talking about, but I wasn't sure if it really happened or not. Maybe it was just a dream. For some reason I felt like it was. It could've been, after all I was sleeping. I probably dreamt it all up, I mean how could something be happening to me without me knowing about it. That's just unrealistic. Isn't it?

"You know.. I think my father can get you the medicine that you need" Akio said. Akio's father is a Doctor. So that might actually work, and it would save me a trip to the hospital, which wasn't exactly close to the school.

"You think so? But are you even sure what's wrong with me?" I asked him, skeptical.

"Yeah, I have a fairly good idea... the same thing used to happen to me when I was little so I have him get the prescription that I used"

"Would you rather do that?" Daiku asked. I thought about it a bit then decided that it would be the best way to go. While Akio left for the hospital to see his father, I finished the cooking I had started with the other's helping me.

"You know, I really was supposed to be the one cooking for _you_. But you all just keep insisting that I need help for such a simple task. To tell the truth... I'm a little offended that you don't think I can handle it" I said. Both Shira and Daiku looked at me

"It's not that we don't think you can handle it..." Daiku started to say.

"...It's that we just want to help you out" Shira finished for him.

"Oh, well that makes me feel a bit better" I said chuckling. I noticed Daiku was staring at me. I tried so hard not to notice it. But I could tell my face was getting red. I had to turn away from him. I couldn't help but smile. Shira looked at me through the corner of her eye, then looked behind her and looked at Daiku. She turned back around smiling at me. But then that smile turned into one of her little smirks that she has when she's planning something. And that's exactly what she was doing.

"Hey, Daiku, since your just standing there, come and finish the Onigiri. I'm going to set the table." She said, walking away to get the plates. I glared at her as she left the kitchen. She just smiled.

"I could've set the table if you wanted me to, you know guys are capable of doing stuff like that too" Daiku said.

"Yeah right, you can't do this... at least not the right way!" Shira yelled from the dining room. Daiku smiled at me, I couldn't say anything so I just smiled back. We were silent for a while. I noticed Shira standing in the doorway to the kitchen but she was slightly hidden around the corner of it. I saw her motion me to talk to him. Then she left to go back into the dining room. But Daiku said something before I got the chance to.

"How's your head feeling Chiyo?"

"It's a lot better now"

"That's good"

"Yeah... um... Dai--" Just then the door opened and slammed shut. We went to look and see what happened. Akio was leaning against the door and someone was banging on it from the other side.

"C'mon.. open up! You know you can't hide her in there forever!" A boy yelled.

"We're gonna get her sooner or later anyway, Dai. Let's just leave for now." A girl's voice said. The banging stopped.

"...Fine we'll let you have her for a while longer. But remember this: We will get her, when you least expect it. We'll get her" The voice faded out to nothing. And even though the banging on the door stopped and those two were gone, Akio didn't move away from the door. Then he slid slowly down the door leaving a trail of blood on the door. We all gasped and ran over to help him.

"Chiyo go get the medicine kit, quickly!" Shira yelled

"Okay!" I said running to the cabinet where we kept it.

"Akio, who was it that attacked you?" Daiku asked. Helping him up onto the couch

"It was a couple of "her" gang, Dai Etsuka and Chiaki Hirano" Akio said softly wincing in pain.

"And by 'her' you mean Namiko, right?" Daiku asked. Akio nodded his head.

"Their all aware of Chiyo now so no doubt they'll be back" Akio said.

"Damn it! Why can't I sense any of this anymore! I can _always_ tell when their around!" Shira said in frustration.

"Here's the kit" I said running up to Akio, I knelt by him and took out some antiseptic and bandages. Akio gritted his teeth as I put on the antiseptic. Then I put on the bandages, when I was done I asked him if he knew who it was that attacked him. He said it was just a couple of thugs after the prescription, thinking it was illegal drugs or something.

"I'm sorry that you got injured because of me" said putting my head down, I felt awful. I thought I was going to cry but I knew I shouldn't. It would make Akio and the others feel even worse than they already did.

"It's not your fault Chiyo... don't look so sad" Akio said. Then Daiku came over and sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I will admit it did make me feel a bit better. A while later, after Akio took a small nap. We ate the food that was finally finished, and what was meant to be breakfast ended up being dinner. I went to my bedroom after I was finished and for some reason I felt extremely sad again about what happened, I felt tears welling up in my eye's, then I just started to cry, though it was that silent crying, so I don't know how Shira could've known that I was crying unless it was mere coincidence that she came in my room to se me there, crying my eye's out.

"Chi... what 's the matter?" She said walking up to me. I looked up at her.

"It's nothing"

"It is most certainly not 'nothing' now talk to me" She said as she sat down next to me.

"Well... I still feel like it's all my fault that Akio got hurt"

"That injury had nothing to do with you Chiyo, don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. That wound was in no way related to you" Shira said. Which was a lie but sometimes you have to lie to your friends to make them feel better, you know? "If you cried over things you couldn't control you'd be crying all the time"

"Yeah... okay... I guess you're right, thanks Shira" I said wiping the tears from my cheeks

"Good, now get some sleep. School tomorrow, remember? Night Chi" Shira said walking out the door.

"Goodnight Shira" I replied as I got into bed and cleared my head so I could get some rest"

"Why do you always feel the need to listen in on our conversations?" Shira asked Daiku as she walked to her room. He was in the hallway listening in.

"Because, you might be talking about me" Daiku said with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself Daiku... we never talk about you" she said as she closed her door. Daiku went and put his ear up to Shira's door to hear if she was talking about him under her breath... but all he heard was a loud bang in his ear. "Now get away from my door and go to bed!" she yelled through the door. She banged on it with her hand.

"Alright...Alright, man that hurt, you know" Then he started to walk away but he thought he heard something and went back, just for a second.

"Daiku... don't make me come out there, you won't need to worry about sleep because a ghost doesn't need sleep!" Shira said evilly. Daiku thought about saying something smart but decided against it, he was tired anyway. He just walked away and went to bed.

* * *

There is chapter 1, it's about double the amount I usually write in the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it! 


End file.
